The Spy Boy of Notre Dame part 6 - “Topsy Turvy”/Ron Gets Humiliated
Transcript: *Poeple (Singing):Come one! Come all! Leave your looms and milking stools, coop the hens and pen the mules! Come One! Come all! Close the churches and the schools, it's the day for breaking fools! Come and join the feast...of... *Brock:FOOLS! (Singing) Once a year, we throw a party here in town, once a year we turn all Paris upside down, every man's a king and every king's a clown, once again, it's Topsy Turvy day! It's the day the devil in us gets released. It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest. Everything is Topsy Turvy at the feast of fools. *A Trainer:Topsy Turvy *Brock(Sining) Everything is Upsy-daisy *Cowrd:Topsy Turvy *Brock:Everyone is acring crazy, dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet. That's the way on Topsy-Turvy day. (Ron having joined a chorus line of dancers, is shoved away, through a curtain and comes crashing into the dressing tent of Serena.) *Serena:Hey Are you all right *Ron Stoppable: I didn't mean to...I'm sorry. *Serena:You're not hurt, are you? Here, here, let's see. *Ron Stoppable:No, no, no! (Serena tries to pull the hood away from Ron's face, and he is unsuccessful at stopping her. Ayden, upon seeing Ron's face, sneers. Ron, however, doesn't flinch.) *Serena:here. See, no harm done. Just try to be a little more careful. *Ron Stoppable: I--I--I will. *Serena:By the way, great mask! (As Ron exits, we return to the celebration outside.) *Poeple (Sining) Topsy-Turvy *Brock and Poeple:(Singing) Join the bums and thieves and strumpets streaming in from chartres to calais *Brock:(Singing) Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy on the sixth of "Januervy" *Brock and Poeples:(Sing)All because it's Topsy Turvy day! *(As Giovanni Ash Ketchum and the Team Rocket Members enter the Scene Brock Jumps Onstage to Present Serena) *Brock:(Singing) Come one! Come all! Hurry, hurry, here's your chance, see the mystery and romance. Come one! Come all! See the finest girl in France make an entrance to enhance. Dance la Serena... DANCE! *(On the Last word Brock Disappears in a puff of smoke and Serena Appears in his Place she Proceeds to perform a sultry dance) *Giovvani (To Ash) Look at that disgusting display *Ash Ketchum:(Enthusiastically) Yes, sir! *(Serena continues to dance. She pulls out a handkerchief and wraps it around Giovanni's head playfully, using it to pull him closer. She moves in to kiss him, but jumps away at the last moment. Giovanni yanks the handkerchief off his head.) *Brock:And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance! (Now singing) Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for! Here it is, you'll know exactly what's in store! Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore! Now's the time we crown the king of fools! Do you all remember last year's king!?! *(Last year's King carried on the shoulders of the Poeple belches loudly) *Brock:So make a face that's horrible and frightening, make a face as gruesome as an alien's wing... *(Hugo is watching from far above) *Hugo:Hey *Brock:(Singing) So make a face that's horrible and frightening, make a face as gruesome as an Stone's wing... *Poeple:(Singing) Topsy-Turvy! *Brock: (Singing) Ugly folks, forget your shyness! *Poeple: (Singing) Topsy-Turvy! *Brock: (Singing) You could soon be called your highness! *Brock: (Singing) Put your foulest features on display *Brock & Poeples: (Singing) Be the king of Topsy-Turvy day! *(Brock has been pulling contestants onto the stage. Serena pulls Ron Stoppable to the stage. Serena works her way down the line, ripping off masks and revealing the ugly faces underneath. The festivities continue until Esmeralda reaches Ron. She tries to pull Ron's "mask" off, but soon realises that it's not a mask.) *Man 1: That's no mask! *Woman 1: It's his face! *Woman 2: He's hideous! *Man 2: It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame! *(Ron, realising that people are disgusted by him, is devastated. Giovvani realises that the only man left standing on stage is Dimitri. Roger, trying to keep things festive, jumps in.) *Brock:Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Ron Stoppable, the Spy Boy of Notre Dame! *(Upon hearing Brock, the crowd once again grows festive, and Brock Poeples Ron Stoppable the King of Fools.) *Poeples:(Sining) Once a year, we throw a party here in town... *Brock: (Singing) Hail to the king! *Cowrd:(Singing) Once a year, we turn all paris upside down... *Brock: (Singing) Oh what a king! *Cowrd:(Singing) Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown... *Brock:Girls, give him a kiss! *Cowrd:(Singing) Once a year on Topsy Turvy day! *All: (Singing) And it's the day we do the things that we deplore on the other three hundred and sixty-four, once a year, we love to drop in, where the beer is never stoppin', for the chance to pop some popinjay. And pick a king who'll put the top in Topsy...Turvy...day (Topsy Turvy) (Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy Topsy-Turvy day!) *(From above, the Aliens whoop and cheer, while down on the ground, the crowd chants "Di-mi-tri!" To the side, the Stabbington Brothers are watching) *James:You think he's ugly now? Watch this! *(He throws a tomato at Ron, hitting him square in the face. The crowd quickly goes quiet.) *James:Now that's ugly! *Maxie:Hail to the king! *(The hun throws another tomato. Soon, Ron is being pelted with produce of all kinds. Shouts come from all directions. Ron is soon lassoed and tied down on a rotating platform. He is spun around, as onlookers continue their torment. He sees Giovanni watching and shouts for help.) *Ron Stoppable: Master! Master, please! Help me! *(Ash has seen Enough) *Ash Ketchum:Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty. *Giovvani:In just a moment, Ash. A lesson needs to be learned here. Category:1701Movies